Nico's Thoughts
by HuntressBiancadiAngelo
Summary: Nico's thoughts through out the books starting at the end of the Titan's curse. Just drabbles. No slash. Please R&R.
1. The Titan's Curse

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and am not making a profit off of this

A/N: This is just a short drabble about Nico's emotions. R&R please.

This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be gone. But she was. And it was all that stupid son of Posideons fault. He promised nothing would happen to her, he promised he would protect her. And now she was gone forever. Percy would pay for this. He would pay for lying to me. He would pay for letting my sister die. I would make sure of it. He didn't care what had happened to my sister and doesn't care what happens to me. The next time I see him I will be plunging my sword into his stomache, that was a promise. And one I was going to keep no matter what.


	2. The Battle of the Labryinth Part 1

A/N This is Nico's thoughts after Percy saves him and he talks to Bianca in The Battle of the Labryinth

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

This wasn't right. Why would Bianca come when Percy was here when I had been trying for months to contact here. She said that Percy was suppose to help me, how? He had been the cause of her own death. And while it might be true that I was angry at her I couldn't blame. She had a right to get away from me, she had always been the mother and she deserved the chance to have her own life. But percy had promised me that she wouldn't die, he had promised, and I trusted him. My trust in him was still broken. I would never give him my full trust again, I would never fully trust anyone again. You trust someone and in the end they'll just stab you in the back. No, no one would ever get my full trust or know who I really was.

Please R&R


	3. The Battle of the Labryinth Part 2

A/N this is Nico's thoughts in The Battle of the Labrynith right before he leaves Camp Half-blood

Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson

Everything seemed so confusing now, my sister wants to stay in the Underworld, my mentor, Minos, gave me over to a titan army, and the person I hated more than anything just a couple days ago was my friend. I tried saving Percy's life, twice; I still wasn't sure what my feelings were towards Percy, whether I wanted to forgive himor not. Eve if I did itt wouldn't bring Bianca back. And even after all that I still wasn't accepted in Camp Half-blood, just like my father wasn't accepted on Olympus. Children of Hades would never be accepted. Children of Hades would never be able to learn to control their powers here anyway. And I would do more good if I could figure out a way to help Percy through this coming war. Yes, that's what I would do. And then maybe after the war my father and I would be accepted.

Please R&R


	4. The Battle of the Labryinth Part 3

A/N This is right before Nico goes to convince Percy about the River Styx in the Battle of the Labyrinth

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

Percy would never agree to this. I knew he wouldn't. When he finds out that only Achilles and Luke have ever survived the River Styx he wouldn't agree. But it was the only way he would survive. It was the best shot he had. And if I was right, which I hoped I was, then nothing bad would happen. I just had to get Percy to trust me and then it would be nearly impossible for him to die. Time to go convince him I guess.


	5. The Last Olympian Part 1

A/N This is centered after Percy left the Underworld, leaving Nico there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

I had really messed up this time. Percy hated me for bringing him to my father, but I truly hadn't known what my father was going to do. And know Percy hated me. He said it was because I was the only person who could convince my father to join the war against Kronos but I knew it was because he couldn't trust me. Well I would convince my father to join the fight, no matter what it took. I would help Percy no matter what, he had helped me and I would do anything to just get him to trust me again. I would do everything that was in my power to get Hades to join the war, even if I induced the wrath of the God of Death, I would do anything to help Percy.


	6. The Last Olympian Part 2

A/N This is after Nico finds out what happens to his mom and Hades appears.

Disclaimer: I do not won Percy Jackson

I had gotten into so much trouble from my father for finding out what had happened to my mama. But, honestly, I didn't care, I finally knew something about my past. Even if it wasn't a very good memory. I was mad at Zeus, he had tried to kill me and my sister and instead had killed dozens of innocents and my mother. I hated Zeus for what he had done. And if it was any other time I would have probably run of somewhere, but I couldn't Percy was still counting on me and I needed to help him.


	7. The Last Olympian Part 3

A/N This is right after the battle and meeting with the Olympians

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

Kronos was gone. Percy defeated him. And better yet, no one I was friends with had died. And now I was getting a cabin at Camp Half-blood. Everything was going to get better. Percy wasn't mad at me because I had brought my father to fight for the gods, I was now accepted at Camp Half-blood, and my father was happy with me. And trust me, my father is almost never happy. Yep, everything seemed to be going well.


	8. Hazel Levesque

A/N This is when Nico finds out that Bianca is gone and brings Hazel out of the Underworld. Which happened about a month before the Lost Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

Bianca was gone. My sister had been reborn. She had left me again. I couldn't believe that my sister would just leave me again. But I guess I understood why she got reborn, she didn't want to be alive again. She knew it was against the rules, and that I would want her to go through the doors and be alive again. She just didn't want to be alive. But I did find my half-sister, Hazel Levesque. I could tell what her past was, she deserved another chance at life. I would bring her back if she wanted to come back. She was just as much my sister as Bianca was.


	9. Percy's Gone

A/N This is right after Nico finds out that Percy is missing

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

He was gone. Percy was gone. No one knew where he was. He had just disappeared into thin air. There were only a couple options for what had happened: a. the gods are messing with our lives again b. Percy was killed(I would know if he was dead, he wasn't) c. he had just left. I was praying that it wasn't the third option. I couldn't stand it if Percy had just left without saying anything to anyone. Percy was the last family I had, he had always been there for me, and I didn't want to lose another person I cared about. So I was going to search for him. I wouldn't stop until he was found, preferably alive.


	10. Jason at Camp HalfBlood

**A/N This is when Nico finds out about Jason and that Camp Half-Blood now knows about Camp Jupiter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

I can't believe this. My two lives are colliding. Jason, praetor from Camp Jupiter, is at Camp Half-blood, and apparently Percy will be at Camp Jupiter, with no memory, just like Jason. What if Jason recognizes me? Annabeth would so kill me if she found out about my second life as a Roman. Sooner or later Jason would remember everything and I would have to explain how I found out about the Camp and for how long I knew about it. All of Camp Half-blood knew about the Romans now and were planning on heading there, I knew how much the Romans hated the Greeks, there was no way this would end up going well. It would turn out just like the Civil War.


	11. Hera

**A/N This is my own idea on why Nico never told Percy that he knew who he was.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

Okay, I already had a couple of gods that hated me, the main one being Persephone, well, I just got another one to add onto that list, Hera. I had just been walking around in a graveyard in New Orleans when she had appeared. Apparently I was dangerous since I was the first Greek demigod to step foot in Camp Jupiter since the Civil War, and it seemed I was suppose to mess up all her plans. She told me in no uncertain terms that if Jason recognized me or if I found Percy, that I was not to tell either of them what I knew about their pasts. If I did I would end up either vaporized or a peacock. Looks like Hera hated me just as much as she hated Annabeth, and the feelings were returned by both of us. I hate when the gods mess with our lives.


	12. Percy Jackson

**A/N This is when Nico find out Percy is at Camp Jupiter. And I got a part of this from an idea that **_**puretorcherismynamecaitlyn**_**suggested**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

I had just been at Camp Jupiter to say 'hi' to Hazel and that I was going to find out more information about the Doors of Death, but that was not what had happened. Not that I'm complaining or anything, 'cause I found Percy. After months of searching, months of worrying that I would hear that ringing in my ears signaling that he was dead, I found him. He was with Hazel, apparently joining the Camp. I was shocked and happy to see him. I was hoping that he would recognize me, but he didn't, just like Jason, he had no memories. He said that I seemed familiar, I wanted to scream at him that I had known him for nearly three years, that he was my older cousin, my brother in everything but blood. I wanted him to recognize me. But right before my outburst I heard Hera's voice in my mind, reminding me that she would vaporize me. So I kept my mouth shut and told him nothing. Percy was so going to kill me if, no, when he got his memories back. And you know something? Keeping my mouth shut was the hardest thing I had ever done.


	13. Tartarus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

It was over. I was trapped in Tartarus, with monsters surrounding me at all sides. No one was coming to save me. Percy and the others had their own quest, one much more important than saving me. Besides, Percy probably hated me by now, if he had his memory back. The only one who might try and save me would be Hazel. But she couldn't come to Tartarus, she would just die again like I was going to. I was giving up. Who would rescue me, a son of Hades who lied to everyone about the Romans and Greeks. I was completely and totally alone.


	14. Captured

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

I was dying. I was suffocating; suffocating because two stupid giants had put me in some bronze urn. But not just any urn, the on that had captured Ares. I would die soon from suffocation. You'd think as a son of Hades I wouldn't be scared of death, but I was. I was more than scared, I was terrified. I was alone, no one was coming, and I was captured at the mercy of Gaea and the giants. There was only one way that I could survive. A death trance and the pomegranate seeds. It would only last me a week, then I would die for sure. But maybe, for one, Tyche would bless me with luck. Maybe Percy would come.


	15. Gone

**A/N Who else noticed the hero worship Nico was giving to Percy and Annabeth?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

Percy and Annabeth were gone, sent to Tartarus by Arachne. I should have done something to pull them from Tartarus grip; I am the son of Hades, I should have been able to do something. But even I had to admit that I couldn't have done anything, that no matter how much I blamed myself nothing would get better, I had to lead the rest of the Seven to the House of Hades. Lead. Leader. I wasn't a leader, Jason, son of Jupiter, was a leader, or Frank, or Hazel, even Leo was a leader. But Percy wanted me to be the leader, and I owed Percy, so I'd try my best and lead them to the Doors of Death. But, what will happen when the doors are closed? At least one person will have to stay in Tartarus to be able to close the doors. Would it be Annabeth or Percy? Percy would never leave Annabeth, and vica versa. Would that mean we lose both of them? No, I couldn't think like that, I was sure that my father had some idea, he had to. It was his House we were going to, he had to be there, and he had to know how to close the doors. In all honesty, I was terrified, but I had to be strong and be the leader. I was going to make sure everyone, especially Percy and Annabeth, survived this second Gigante War, even if it meant sacrificing my own life.


End file.
